Blind Eyes
by AbnormalAmerican
Summary: Victoria; an abnormal teen girl grown up in an equally abnormal world. She knows she's what The Building wants, but will she side with them, or with someone she hates? Krystal; What seems to be a normal teen girl, she's actually the opposite. Sure she still has 'teen crushes' and 'drama' but she also has to deal with a family emergency, while trying to save a little girls life.


She ran. She ran as fast and as far as she could. He was still chasing her. He wouldn't give up until she was dead. There was no way out of this. I'm going to die, she though. I'm going to die, and no one is going to know why. I should've left when he said, I should've, I should've! The man grabbed her arm and she let out a yelp. He pushed her back, her faced pressed to a wall. He tried talking to her, but she didn't listen, she didn't want to. It wasn't going to be important. This was it. You know how they say when you get shot in the head it was painless? No. It wasn't. She felt it pierce her skin, breaking the bone to her skull. The bullet scratching through her head. The pain was burning her entire body, every muscle, every sense was shut down. Her eyes became foggy as her surroundings blurred. She was dead, but then again, she wasn't. It was strange. She was in her body, but her body was...dead. The corpse fell to the ground as he let her go. He muttered something along the lines of "Next time you should think twice about sneaking."

It didn't matter now. There was no Next Time. She wasn't coming back. She was dead, and she was all alone.

Victoria's eyes opened and she gasped. It was over. The pain, the thoughts, the vision. She was gone. She found her peace.

"It's over, huh?" Victoria looked over. Eloise. She nearly let a sigh of relief, but she wasn't giving him the satisfaction of knowing she was glad to see him. They hated each other. On the outside, at least.

The truth was, even though they were complete opposites. He has black hair; She had platinum blonde; He had gray, alive eyes; She had white, dead eyes; He was a straight forward personality; She was a shy one. Eloise's hair was short, but then again it wasn't. It was long enough to cover his eyes if he tilted his head down. He had a cold, emotionless face. One of the only things they actually had in common. No real emotions were ever shown from them. Victoria never wanted to show emotions. They would just confuse her, whether they were her own, or someone else's; she could never tell.

The emotionless face added to her ghostly complexion. Her pale skin; her dead eyes. If she lied down and held her breath, people would probably assume she really was dead.

"Yeah...I'm good now," Victoria nodded, looking around. They were in an abandoned warehouse. A good place to hide. Eloise handed her a rag, dampened from the rain outside. She took it, cleaning the blood off of her face. She had gotten a nose bleed right before blacking out. The pair were actually quite used to these string of events happening. It was part of her power. Seeing the dead; Their last few moment; Feeling their pain.

She shook her head rapidly, trying to shake the feeling of being shot from her head. It didn't work. It still felt sore.

"So, how'd the lucky 'Mistress' Die this time?" Eloise asked.

"Actually, it was somewhat recently, three, maybe four years ago, August 17, her birthday. Savanna Roselea. She want out for a drink with a few friends, headed out and over heard some bad stuff. He chased her and shot her, and it's still ringing in my ears."

Eloise silently nodded, sitting down next to her. He waited until the effects wore off before asking, "Ready to go?"

Victoria nodded, standing slowly. Her stare was blank and doe eyed, putting on her act for the public; A blind, helpless child, and Eloise; The bodyguard.

They stepped out into the pouring rain. It was cold, but neither minded. It was actually a pleasant feel to Victoria, she didn't know if it were herself, or another's taking to the rain, but she liked it.

"Your hand, idiot," Victoria warned. She could practically_ feel_ him roll his eyes as he wrapped his left arm over her shoulders and held her hand with the right. He was nearly a whole foot taller than her, making her seem even younger than she was. Although almost everyone was taller than the 4"11' girl.

Something caught her eye and she looked her left. Something flashed. A light? Maybe. Victoria tugged on Eloise's hand, motioning for him to look left. He stopped at squinted, befor taking a deep breath. And again. He smiled and shook his head. So I was wrong. It wasn't them. Hm.

Krystal yawned, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. Morning. Already. She felt like she only went to bed minutes ago. She looked to her clock. Oh. Actually 36 minutes ago. Krystal sighed and lied back, her head landing on a certain someone's chest. He shuffled, before lifting up his head and looking down at Krystal. His black hair was messy and he looked so darn cute! She had an urge to just hug him, but suppressed it.

"Hmm.." he mumbled, stretching his arms out, before yawning. "Hey there Teacup," He smiled.

Krystal smiled back at him, then sat up again, stretching her legs out and standing up, turning the lap light on. She was tired all right, but she had to get up. Something important was happening this week; she could feel it.

"I'll go make some coffee...you start packing, 'kay?" She asked, walking to the door. Stone mumbled something that sounded like a 'Yeah, yeah,' then lied back down.

She smiled and shook her head, walking out. Krystal held up to her word by filling the coffee machine and starting it before walking back into the room she shared with Stone. Obviously he was asleep. Krystal rolled her eyes and walked to the closet and grabbed their bags, neatly packing a few pairs of clothes that should last for a week, which was actually plenty of time. After all, this was only a 12 hour trip, and they were going on a half an hour of sleep. Great.

"Stoooooone~" Krystal whispered in his ear. He smiled, but remained asleep. "Stoooone.." Nothing. "STONE WAKE THE HELL UP BOY!"

Stone's eyes shot open and he gasped before turning to Krystal and giving her a flirty glare. She just giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Come-on, we got to get on the road, now." Krystal smiled.


End file.
